The use of communication devices, especially mobile communication devices, has continued to increase, in large part due to the increase in available applications and content such as gaming and video streaming. As a result, networks continue to develop, with the next generation wireless communication systems, such as the 4th and 5th generation (4G, 5G) systems, striving to improve access to information and data sharing. 5G in particular looks to provide a unified network/system that is able to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services driven by disparate services and applications while maintaining compatibility with legacy communication devices and applications. Communication devices are likewise under continual development to use enhanced aspects of such networks, such as increased bandwidth from carrier aggregation over multiple bands.
One issue involving communication devices is conversion of data into signals and vice-versa in the device. In some communication devices, various elements in the transmitter and receiver chain, such as filters and amplifiers, may cause inhomogeneities in the creation of an output signal and may cause a non-ideal output signal to be produced. Communication device designers continue to determine the causes of deviations from signal ideality and correct the deviations through hardware and software solutions.